


The Pros (and Cons) of Pineapple Pizza

by lagyvan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And now its a pwp, Blow Jobs, But also a bit of plot, Fighting, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just though of this then though of jaytim, I'm going to put that out there right now, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pineapple pizza, Rimming, This all started over pineapple pizza, mostly its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagyvan/pseuds/lagyvan
Summary: "Well Timmers, if you call a fucking pineapple pizza dinner then do I have something coming for you when I say it's most definitely not."





	The Pros (and Cons) of Pineapple Pizza

"When I told you to order pizza before movie night, this shit is not what I was expecting."

"What do you mean this isn't what you wanted, your words exactly were 'Hey Tim, can you grab a couple of pizzas of your choice before I come over?' Becuase that's exactly what I did."

"Well Timmers, if you call a fucking pineapple pizza dinner then do I have something coming for you when I say it's most definitely not."

Tim groaned into the armrest of the couch before staring up at Jason with a blank expression. He had not signed up for this when he said that he would be fine with getting pizza for their weekly movie date night. He had not signed up for this when he had gone along with getting pizza. He most definitely was being courteous to Jason for ordering a Hawaiian instead of his normal banana pepper, pepperoni, hot Cheetos and mayo pizza. He had not expected so much disdain from Jason when he opened up the box and saw the Hawaiian on top.

"Don't stare up at me like that baby bird, I might think that you wouldn't actually want me here with the way you are currently trying to drill holes in my skull."

"Then by god Jay, act like an adult and eat the pizza, what's a little pineapple going to do to you anyway? Besides, isn't pineapple a libido booster and wouldn't you like to do something besides this movie tonight?"

Tim stared up at Jason through his lashes sighing again. It was just a little bit of pineapple. If he could eat bugs and not even flinch, let alone deal with all the shit they saw on the streets of Gotham every night he could more than easily be able to handle a little bit of fruit on his pizza. And god did Tim know they both could use some more fruit in their diets, they had been away from Alfred for far too long and would probably get scurvy sooner or later if they didn't do something to change their mostly carry out diet.

"Look, Timmy, you know I can handle almost anything, but fucking pineapple pizza? I honestly feel so attacked right now, like full on teenage fangirl shook. I came here to have a good time and this is what I get?"

Tim almost hissed at Jay for calling him Timmy, he now that it would anger him, and with them already fighting Tim could only expect the worse, that Jason was trying to figure out a way to leave before their fight even started. Tim pressed his face into the couch once again to try and hide any tears that might wanna try and come out.

At the same time, Jason had turned his back to Tim so that he could hide his smirk. He knew what would happen if he kept on with this route, and boy did he hope that his imagination was not too good to be true. He thought he might be wrong before he heard Tim huff in frustration and then it all seemed like it was too good to be true when he heard the low growl from Tim when he crossed the room heading in the other man's direction.

"Well fine then Jason, fuck you. I tried. What more do you want me to do!"

Tim was standing at this point, fingers running through his hair in complete frustration. He had thought that he and Jason had progressed from this, that they had stopped fighting over the littlest of things. But he had thought wrong he assumed.

"What was that you said replacement, fuck me?" Jason had the biggest shit eating grin on his face at this point, to him this was all fun in games. He didn't see how much this was truly affecting Tim.

"Yes Jason, fuck you! Fuck you for being so so mean about this. Mean Jason! And finally, fuck me for thinking that you would ever change. I'm Tim, not replacement. You had told me that! You did, and now you don't give a shit all because of damn pizza!"

Tim was screaming at this point tears about to pour down his face. He wasn't just pissed, he was disappointed in himself for believing in Jason, he should have just listed to Steph and Bruce when they both told him Jason wasn't worth his time.

Jason, Jason had started laughing. Not a normal laugh but a broken almost homicidal laugh that everyone in Gotham could recognize as bad news. It wasn't quite a Joker laugh, but it was still terrifying in its own right. But that was mostly due to the hungry and wild look in Jason's eyes. His pupils were blown wide with what could only be described as hunger. It made Tim shudder, this was not at all what he was expecting or prepared for.

"Then that is what I'll do exactly princess, fuck you. I'll fuck you until you are screaming for something other than my name."

Tim was obviously not expecting Jason to come charging forward at him and to push him onto the couch he had been laying on moments ago. Tim was definitely not expecting Jason to climb on top of him, for his hands to be pinned above his head, or for the sheer force of the kiss he was pushed into.

If anything the clack of teeth crashing together was not even the worst of it. Tim knew Jason liked to be rough and dominating in bed, god did the fading bruises on Tim's hips show that, but he never would have thought that Jason would use his weight against him like Jason would do when he spars with Bruce or Dick to keep his hands pinned above his head. The one thing he had expected from what little he had figured out was happening was the tongue that was thrust down his throat.

Tim groaned softly into Jason's mouth quickly coming to realize that he had been duped. That all the signs he had taken as negative were all, in fact, Jason being an asshole and teasing him. Had his arms not been restrained at the moment he would definitely be smacking himself in the head for not realizing it sooner, he was supposed to be the best detective in the world besides the bat himself.

Jason knew he was being a bit unfair the way that he was holding Tim down, but he just loved to see his baby boy squirm underneath him. It was almost as if Tim didn't want to be held, to be kissed, but Jason knew that if Tim really wanted to be out of his grasp he could easily flip Jason off the couch.

But Tim didn't, he wanted control. Tim wanted to see Jason come undone under him. Tim wanted to be able to roll his hips and look down to see Jason slowly come undone underneath him. Tim wanted to be able to dictate where this was going. He wanted, but he couldn't have and he knew that is exactly what Jason wanted, for him squirm.

"Baby bird, if you keep squirming like that we may never make it to the bedroom, and I wouldn't want to defile the pizza that you are so passionate about."

Jason released one of Tim's arms so he could slowly push the smaller man's shirt up to see the gloriously pale skin underneath of him. Jason would always be passionately in lust with Tim's dainty and androgynous features even if he was ever to fall out of love with him.

Tim took the advantage of having his arm free to pull Jason into another searing kiss by his hair. It was almost as brutally hungry as the first, but with more passion then teeth. It was wet and sloppy, hungry and filling, warm and safe all at the same time. Tim groaned into Jason's mouth when he slipped his tongue into his mouth almost lazily compared to the rate that he was exploring every ounce of skin that he could touch.

Jason knew how much Tim loved his hands. Whether it was Tim tracing the creases and old scars or having the stretching his pretty little ass open, Tim loved his hands. It was the rough callouses and smooth palms that drove him wild, and to have them rubbing against his body while he was already so overstimulated from the pure rage it was enough to bring Tim's dick to life.

Jason broke the kiss just long enough to pull Tims shirt over his head, settling back into the kiss. His hands and nails now scraping against every ounce of available skin giving up on holding Tim back anymore. The feel of Tim's hands grasping at his coat and hair was just enough to send him over the edge. Growling he picked Tim up and threw him over his shoulder marching off into the bedroom.

Tim took this new position to his advantage by pulling Jason's shirt up and sucking and biting marks into his back, bruising the tanned skin that made his own seem so much paler than it already was. He had just started to admire his work when he was thrown onto his bed the air getting knocked out of him moments before Jason was back on top of him, also shirtless. 

Jason thought this would be his to control, but the way that Tim had already latched onto his neck marking his way down his chest immediately made him change his mind. Jason lets Tim flip them over so he was on his back, rubbing his hands down Tims sides and holding him with bruising force over his groin, slowly grinding up into him.

The groan of sheer lust that came out of Tims' mouth was enough to set Jason off again, bucking into his waist moving one of his hands up to tweak at Tims perfect nipple. Tims nipple quickly hardening under his fingers, the mewls coming out of his mouth made the moment all the better when he started grinding down into Jasons dick both of them still clad in their jeans. 

"Fuck Jay, I need you. I need you inside me." Tim mewls out, almost crying as Jason licks up his chest and abs still tweaking his nipples.

Jason tugs at the button on Tims jeans, growling when the zipper is more work than he could even deal with at the moment almost ripping Tim out of his jeans an boxers before flipping them back over again. 

"Baby boy, I will tell you this once and once only, get on your knees and let me eat your ass." 

As soon as Jason said this Tim flipped over moaning just thinking about it. The only thing Tim liked more than Jason's fingers opening him up was is tongue working him to pieces.

Jason started in wonder at Tims pert little asshole like it was the first time. At first, he just blew softly on his hole and kissing across his cheeks and slowly licking closer to the smaller man's hole. Jason brushed his thumb over the purt bundle of nerves watching in wonder as Tims whole body shuddered and his dick twitched. His first lick was from the base of his balls across the perineum and over his hole. The way it quivered has Tim moaned had Jason groaning to himself.

Jason flattened his tongue across Tim's hole lapping slowly at it till Tim was thrusting his ass back into Jason's mouth trying to get more. Jason skimmed his teeth across Tim ass before quickly thrusting his tongue into Tim's tight ring of muscle. The mewls that were coming out of Tim we so sinful, and Jason didn't know how much longer he could handle this, let alone how much more Tim could take.

"J-Jay, I need you, now. Please, Jason!"

Tim was practically screaming for Jason, and Jason could no longer take it. Jason barely managed to growl out "Flip over." He was reaching for the lube and condoms he knew were kept in the nightstand while also trying to pull his pants off.

As soon as he had a finger lubed up he shoved it into Tim, while also pulling the condom onto himself.

"Jay, m-more, please I need more." 

Tim was thrusting himself back into Jason's hand, his head dropping lower and lower with each thrust and curl of the larger man's fingers. When Jason put the second and third finger in Tim knew he was ready, no matter how much Jay would have rather prepped him more. 

Jason to say the least was not expecting for Tim to pull away from him. Jason was also not expecting Tim to push him onto his back either, but Jason was smart enough to anticipate Tim lowering himself into Jason's lap. When Tim slowly lowered himself onto Jason's dick, neither man could hold back their low moans.

"Fuck," Jason muttered gripping onto Tims' waist to help guide him into a rhythm that they both could keep up with. The way Tim would throw his head back and arch when he rode him was one of the biggest kinks Jason could ever think of. Jason was using an almost bruising force to hold Tim at this point. Jason could feel himself getting closer, just watching Tim was more than enough to put him on the edge.

"Just a little more baby boy. You're doing so perfect for me, you look so pretty and perfect baby."

Tims' voice had left him and he could only gasp when Jason started to stroke him at almost the same pace they were fucking. He only lasted a few stroked before he was coming over Jason's knuckles and onto both of their chests. He rode his own orgasm out before pulling off and peeling the condom off of Jason hastily taking him into his mouth. He let Jason fuck his mouth till the larger man got his own release, Tim swallowing as much of it as he could. 

Jason grabbed his shirt wiping both himself and Tim down before pulling Tim onto his chest. 

"Tim, you do know I actually like Pineapple Pizza, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever posted and any criticism would be highly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this absolute ridiculousness.


End file.
